The invention relates to distributed computing systems, and more particularly to a method for secure data storage.
Cloud computing has become a popular way to offer various Information Technology (IT) concepts as services. The Cloud computing adoption continues to grow and companies such as financial companies are willing to trust their data to cloud-based software.